This invention generally relates to randomly oriented packing elements used to facilitate heat transfer or mass transfer in a chemical processing apparatus. More specifically, this invention relates to randomly oriented ceramic packing elements that are used en masse to facilitate heat transfer within a thermal oxidizer that combusts a portion of the feedstock while a noncombustible material, which may be incorporated as a solid in the feedstock or generated in situ, adheres to and accumulates upon the surface of the media.
The packing elements may be designed to: maximize surface area; maintain dimensional stability during exposure to high temperatures; and be structurally designed to prevent crushing during use. Furthermore, the environment in which the packing elements are used may be corrosive due to exposure to a strong acid or strong base. The packing elements may be made from a ceramic material that is thermally stable, resistant to corrosive environments and can be mass produced in appropriate shapes.